


Monsters in the Dark

by Greenherbs98



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark Magic, Drugs, F/M, Infanticide, Isolation, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Massacre, Muder, Multi, Rebirth, Schizophrenia, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampire Turning, Werecats, Werewolf Biology, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Fights, Werewolf Hunters, homicidal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenherbs98/pseuds/Greenherbs98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of the Nogitsune attacks, Stiles has been put into a isolated place and is having trouble with his friendship with Scott and everyone else in the pack. But with a new sudden threat attacking the Beacon Hills residents Stiles stumbles across new guest to Beacon Hills list of Supernaturals and also the new group of Hunters and the conclusion of big cats prowling the forest getting people worked up and worried more and more, not to mention the haunting silver eyes that Stiles keeps seeing in his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm keeping Boyd and Erica alive since it's pointless to really kill off such entertaining characters with their own personal problems with heightened werewolf powers, also letting Allison live since she's just a great character to have also.

Prologue

The cool autumn air brought a cold stillness as the approach of winter came closer toward Beacon Hills. As it was a still night, the forest was restless, the trees began to bend with the air, the stench of dirt, unwashed skin sticky with sweat, and the labored breath of the aching legs running as fast as they could. The black figures of twenty followed close behind the brunette boy with his neck stained with blood down his black t-shirt and his soaked wet jeans clinging to his sweaty skin as he ducked his head, his big brown eyes looking left to right seeing the figures running on either of his sides. His heart was slamming against his ribcage pumping the blood so fast he could hear it racing in his ears. Yelling and screaming for help had died down a while ago as he kept moving his legs as he jumped over a fallen tree. The leap wasn't his best luck as he landed his weight and the force of the landing popped and cracked the bone of ankle in left leg tearing this strangled scream from his throat as he landed with his arms out stretched bracing his fall head first into the pile of leaves. He failed helplessly as he sat up and hissed in pain. The fiery burn rushed up his leg to his hip, then to his brain. He lost focus on what was in front of him as he stared at his damaged limb whimpering for help, a sob tearing from his throat as he felt cold suddenly. The moonlight above him, a half moon showed him the tall, pale figures before him. He gulped audibly, their smoky onyx black eyes stared at his light pink skin flushed from the run, his labored breathing from his erratic heart hammering away at his ribcage brought a smile to their faces. Thierry long dark tussle of hair cascaded down over their thin naked bodies, their shallow cheeks showing their long hunger to feed, but their chins and throats were soaked in fresh blood, with sharp teeth as each pair of thin lips curled back revealing the yellow sharpness in place. The boy sobbed again as they circled him and started to close in on him. A shudder ran through his body as a pair of sharp talons dragged across his flushed skin as they slowly dug into the boy's skin. His arms threw themselves out at them wanting to be let go of as he wailed in protest, his only response sharp, angry hiss towards him before feeling the burning sting of fangs embedded into the nape of his neck as a rush of blood flowed from his injured torso. His body was suddenly lifted and the sudden change of gravitation didn't prepare him to feel claws tear at his shirt and belly. Tearing away and no digging deep into his thin flesh and do he watched the cloth tear away with his skin and meat following it suit. The boy screamed again before he was silenced with a slice to his throat a gurgle of spit and blood flowed freely out of his mouth and onto his face and no chest as he watched the dark black trees turn blacker until he was consumed by darkness completely. An hour rolled by, the group of twenty have dismembered the boy and gorge themselves on his rich sweet blood, as it makes them rowdy and unable to contain their blood luster for one another. Hisses and wails with laughter carry on through the night as the group begins to slide away into the darkness and back up the mountain leaving their kill to wilderness to dispose of.

As the sun begins to rise the crunching of the leaves steadier with each step takes them upon the discovery of the dismemberment of the late conquest. The pulling on the chained leashes are given a rough tug by the two built muscular beast eyes a bright yellow eyes shining with electrical spark, sharp fangs covered in drool as they take a deep whiff each time they inhale their collars tight around their throats keeping them from dragging their handler's arm off. The boy stood with a frown on his face as he looked around his thick black hair a mess on his head with his low cut V-neck shirt showing a black tattoo of a star with a circle in the center of it along with a black ring around the star with sharp lines of the sun rays reaching out in every direction. His green eyes blinked a few times as he gave the leather leash a strong tug and the one beast on the left threw his head back and roared loud and high up into the sky frightening the few birds that were just starting to wake up. "Wonderful.... now I have to cover this place in mountain ash as well". Giving a deep sigh he reached into his pocket and hushed the angry beast tugging at their leashes as he sprinkled some of the black dust onto the ground near the corpse before mumbling mumbling a few words that created this massive circle around the corpse. "Hopefully, the birds won't eat him" is all the boy says as he leads the way out the forest with the two beastly men right behind him snarling and snapping at each other.


	2. Stiles

Stiles  
\---  
Stiles bounded down the stairs with his backpack slung over his right shoulder as he ran a hand through his messy black locks of thick hair standing up on his head. He reached the door to leave before his father, the Sheriff, paused his advances to leave for school. 

"Stiles, real quick we need to discuss something..." He said in an exasperated tone. He had his hand buried deep in his pockets as he stared at his son.

"Yeah, what about Dad?" Stiles said as he slowly moved away from the door and looked at his father with big curious eyes waiting for his answer. 

"I won't be at home tonight, or maybe even for a few days, alright? I'm swamped with work at the station with all these weird murders going on, so I want you to stay at Scott's for a bit till I can come home okay?" He asked as Stiles stared at him wide eyed seemingly more confused than usual, not surprising with Stiles' brain that was moving a mile a minute. 

"Are the murders that serious?" He asked not really interested in this whole thing, since obviously his Dad won't be home a lot now because of the string of murders going on. Five murders to be exact. None have anything in common; from age, sex, or job, not even personality. At this point just a bunch of random murders going left to right and up and down. 

Stiles had seen the pictures of the dismemberment of the victims, and the staining of red blood everywhere. There was rarely ever anything left of the victims. In this case, even the heads were dismembered as well as the main bodies shredded to pieces. Stiles felt nauseous at the thought of it building up inside of him. 

“At this point Stiles… I have no clue, all I know is whoever or whatever is out there doing this needs to be put down, permanently,” is all he said as he pulled his jacket on and holstered the gun to his hip, walking to the door. He paused at the door and he looked at Stiles, who was licking his lips and rubbing his chin with his eyes squinted thinking hard already. 

“Stiles” his father called to him seeing the boy shuffle from one foot to the other feeling uneasy suddenly. “Stiles…” He called again watching him walk over to the couch turning around as he sat down on the arm his brow furrowed with deep thought again. He sighed giving up knowing he was running late as he opened the door to walk out. “Don’t be late to school Stiles, I’m being serious about it,” he says as he disappears behind the door and leaves, shutting the door behind him as Stiles stands up and adjust his backpack straps as he sighs “Werewolves I swear...” is all he says as he walks out the house with car keys in hand.  
\---  
Beacon Hills High School was full of students stomping onto the grounds, parking their cars and bikes, and sitting among the front lawn discussing their weekend spent on the Monday morning crusade into the halls. 

Stiles pulled up on his blue jeep shutting the engine off when he arrived to an open space and parked the car. Sighing he grabbed his backpack and climbed out quickly slamming the door shut as he walked to the steps with his head down and dragging a hand through his messy bed head hair as he gave a loud, long yawn as he rubbed his eyes. 

Blinking the sleep deprivation away… again, he scanned the halls searching for his locker with a soft grumble. He really needed more sleep, honestly, but what was bothering him was Scott’s insistent text messages about the dogs and cats suddenly going missing in Beacon Hills. At the moment, Stiles mind ran off somewhere thinking deeply about the murders that have been occurring. His train of thought did stop, however, glancing over his shoulder to look behind him. All he saw were students rushing to get to their first period class as quickly as possible. His line of vision did stop on one kid in particular. 

He was wearing a white Henley shirt, a white zipper hoodie with a denim jacket over it, black skinny jeans, and combat boots. Stiles stared at the boys bright green eyes with his thick tussles of black hair. The guy strode past him with a neutral look on his face as he marched right past him, tossing the thick tussle of hair past his eyes as he glanced at Stiles. All Stiles could do was shiver from the hard, cold look that bore straight into him.  
\---  
Stiles gave a sigh of relief as he made it to his locker, spinning the dial and opened it up, peering inside as he grabbed his notebook for European History class and putting it in his backpack. He closed and locked his locker. 

When he turned, he saw Scott casually walking by, hand in hand with Kira, talking and smiling at the other. Since the whole Nogitsune accident happened, Scott became pretty distant from Stiles. Phone calls were limited, text messages pretty much completely stopped all together, and even the pack meetings became awkward between the two, until finally Stiles just stopped involving himself all together with them. School life was quiet now without Scott and the others, so he mostly just stayed in the library, even during lunch, and went straight home after that. 

Stiles watched the two disappear around a corner as he sighed and started his trek straight to European History class. Walking in, it was mostly full as he looked around for a seat to sit at. Finally, he spotted an open seat at the third seat in the front, fifth row to the right by the window. 

Walking swiftly he went to the seat and plopped down quickly with suddenly a loud pop came from the back. Looking in the back he noticed the boy from earlier, and Erica sitting a seat behind him, eyeing him rather lecherously and giving Stiles this warm red smirk with her eyes shining brightly. He gave a snort and then faced forward, seeing probably one of the most handsome man he has ever laid eyes on. 

Blinking at the man, who was watching the door as students filtered in. He had a build that showed through the shirt he was wearing, it was tight around his torso and his black slacks fitted nicely with the belt looped around his waist. His forearms showed with the deep black, green, red, purple, and yellow ink going from his wrist and winding up his arms. Stiles licked his lips a few times as he continued to stare at the man, noticing that the sides of his head and the back were completely shaved with his black hair brushed back and his eyes were a deep jade green. He had a full goatee on his face and a strong square jaw as he got up and closed the door when the bell rang. 

He finally went to the board and wrote his name on the board spelling out the name in fancy cursive handwriting, Mr. Jaeger, and he turned back to the class with an annoyed look on his face. 

“How could this school still be using a chalkboard? Is this school really that poor to afford a white board or a SMART Board? Jeez! What is this, the 60’s?” he said to himself. The rest of the class giggled at his comment. He turned and trough a charming smile at the class, his green eyes sparkling with enthusiasm. 

“Glad to see everyone is awake and ready to learn, I’m Mr.Jaeger. You’re more than welcome to call me Mr. J though. I will be your new European History teacher for the rest of the year.” Stiles kept his eyes on the teacher nodding at him as he watched the man scan the room for confirmation. 

“Well since I’m new here I’ll tell you a little bit about myself then, I graduated from New York in the University of New Rochelle with a degree in Religion and European History and I’ve been teaching for about eight years now. I am the second boy of five kids and I absolutely detest my younger siblings since they’re all girls and they like to pick on me because I’m their baby brother.” He noticed their confused faces and laughed “Yeah don’t ask, they’re all weirdos. Anyway, I’m from Hungary. I came to America when I was twelve years old. I had been living in Ohio for a time until I decided to go to college in New York. I now live here in Beacon Hills with my older brother and his family, and no I’m not married and I don’t have kids. So, any questions?” he asked his head cocked to the side inspecting the class, suddenly hands shot into the air, even Stiles' own hand. 

The teacher pointed at Stiles with a warm smile, “Yeah you, sorry, what’s your name?” he asked, grabbing the attendance sheet and looked at it. 

“Stiles Stilinski. By any chance, will we be learning about the Hungarian empire with Austria?” he quipped as Mr. Jaeger nodded slowly before he looked at him.

“Yes we will, Mr. Genim Stilinski, or is it Stiles you prefer to be called?” he asked with gentleness as he spoke and said Stiles' real name fluently. Stiles nodded as Mr. Jaeger nodded at him and grabbed the pen marking it on the paper. 

“Next question? Yes you, with the blonde hair,” he said. Stiles looked behind him and saw Erica sitting there with a big grin on her face. 

“Two questions,” Erica said with a smile. 

“Two answers” he responded with a smirk. 

“What’s this class going to be like for the rest of the year? And are you single?” the class burst into a fit of giggles at her last question. 

“To answer your first question I have a syllabus to pass out, but I can give it to you as you’re leaving. Personally, I don't like to give you a lot of reading and if I do it’s because we have a test coming up, so it’s to refresh your memory. I will also be giving you notes on a powerpoint and you can copy it or not. Just remember the information I give you on the powerpoint, and I will always give you time to talk. Also, I do make up work and full credit for the work because you seem like cool kids and won’t make me throw a ‘clachetta’ at you… sooo… also I will happily share stories from my youth and share some stories from my brother and his kids because Lord knows they need Jerry Springer” he chuckled as the rest of the class giggled along with him. 

“As for the second question, yes. I’m very much single and not ready to mingle anytime soon.” he said staring straight at Erica who had a disappointed look on her face, “Oh yeah, I don’t know what it is at this school but the detention crap is really annoying. So, the whole detention thing, I won’t write you up unless I’m forced to write you up. All I ask is that you be respectful and know that if you let me finish my lecture I will let you talk, use your phones, and I will play music for you. I may also bring in food for the class. so, just behave, don’t Hulk out on anyone and most importantly please do not destroy the classroom do that for the end of the year.” He got a round of giggles and ‘whoops’ around the classroom. 

For the rest of the class period, Mr. Jaegar worked to learn everyones names as he talked with each of them. He got a circle going around his desk with Stiles, Erica, the kid in a hoodie and a few others talking about the Marvel Universe and a few TV shows. The conversation was about some of Mr. Jaegar's favorite ships he would fanboy over. 

When the bell rang the desk were put back into rows and the students filed out the classroom. Stiles had a huge grin on his face as he left glowing since he had a feeling this years classes would be interesting.   
Shortly after, he entered the next classroom, Anatomy class. Entering the classroom, his ember eyes flickered up from his phone to see a woman.

The woman had dark black hair draped down her shoulders and her sun kissed tan was contrasting the deep dark brown eyes as her fingers were typing away at the laptop in front of her. Her face turned and she stared straight at Stiles for a moment before giving a small smile towards him before flicking her eyes back to her laptop and let the class take their seats. 

Stiles rushed to a desk, third seat in the fourth row just as the bell rang. He turned his attention to the board, then to the teacher. Taking in her features, he came to the conclusion she was must have Middle Eastern heritage, she was definitely very beautiful to look at. She quickly introduced herself as the new Anatomy teacher, Ms. Shadid. She was from the Arabian Peninsula and learned to speak English when she lived in England for a few years before coming to America to teach science. She for the most part was a quiet woman who had and a warm smile, but when she spoke, her voice had a strong authority behind it demanding their attention. No surprise, though, that Lydia and Scott were in this class with him, but he kept his distance. 

Stiles went through the rest of his day tiredly, while at lunch he disappeared to the library to check on something real quick. As he made it to the library he found it completely empty much to his enjoyment. Walking inside he looked around for a moment before finding a spot in the back to sit and sleep. Sitting there in the chair he stared at the ceiling for awhile watching it fade in and out of his vision as he soon drifted off to sleep.  
\---  
He awakened in a white blank room, Stiles blinked a few times and stared at the lights in front of him before getting to his feet knowing where he was already. Turning around slowly, he noticed the stumped tree trunk of the Nemeton. Its roots buried underneath the pale white tiled floor broken and thrown apart. 

Stiles looked around seeing he was alone and swallowed hard as he moved forward to the Nemeton seeing it was only thing in the room to occupy himself. Walking close,r he paused, he tasted iron in his mouth. It was thick and started to flow from his mouth. He started to spit and sputter, flinging red liquid from his mouth. 

Running quickly to the Nemeton, he spit the blood onto the stump. His knees gave and he fell on top of it, his throat swelling with blood as he gurgled and sputtered once more. He blinked again and again, his long pale fingers flying to his throat. His throat was slick with blood, the flesh mangled. His throat wasn’t sliced opened, it was torn into. Stiles gasped for air, his face turning red from the lack of air, tears welled up and slid down his cheeks. His eyes burned as watched the blood soak into the Nemeton. 

He could only lay there helpless as the lights in the room shift off and he was alone in the dark.  
\---  
Stiles gasped and woke up. His hands flying to his throat, clasping at it as he panted. There was a team of paramedics holding him down as he screamed and kicked trying to get free. All he could see were blue eyes. Bright blue eyes staring right at him.


End file.
